ExGirlfriend
by NastashaRose
Summary: It's five years to the day Hermione ended it with Draco and the rest of her life began. But for some unseen force she still visits the wooded area. But this time she's faced with confronting her past.
1. ExGirlfriend

Welcome. Sadly between the years I have forgotten the password & email to the account and was unable to update. I have been trying/re-writing this story for the past six-seven years. I have finally started writing and re-editing the story over.. So please bare with me as I try and revive this story.  
**Feb 5, 2013**

The story is based off No Doubt's song 'Ex-Girlfriend'.

**Ex-Girlfriend**:

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

It's been about five years since my Hogwarts days. I haven't seen or spoken to anybody since graduation with exception of Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Today is the 5th anniversary of my break-up with him. Every year on this day I come to the place where I found him with the her. I don't know why I come. But it's a force that drags me.

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
and you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

I remember waking super late that day. I ran so fast I felt my legs had a mind of their own.

"Oh great, oh great I'm so late" Out of nowhere, a wall.

"Watch out mudblood!_"_ It's him it had to be him. I remember the feeling of his long slender fingers wrapping themselves around my upper arm as they tried to steady my clumsy body.

"Let go of me." I commanded

"I don't want to." I could just hear the smirk off of his face.

"Look Malfoy I'm late for class"

"What are you talking about Granger?" scrunching his face in confusion

"For Transfiguration, what did you think? You're going to be late as well, Malfoy"

"Wow you're really out of it these days Granger, you truly are." _that stupid smirk. I hate that smirk._

"What are you talking about Malfoy? It's well past 10, meaning class started over an hour ago" I finally was able to get out of his grasp to pick up my books.

"I will tell you this" he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"What Malfoy?" rolling my eyes

"Yes, it is past 10 but…" he paused to lift his index finger towards the window "it's ten **p**.**m**."

"Oh god!" _I hunched over in embarrassment._

"See what you get for having wet dreams about books Mudblood?"

I do not know what came over me but from my crouching position on the floor, I lunged towards Draco's torso.

"Are you done yet Granger?" In that moment Draco grabbed my forearms and turned me over like a wrestler.

"Let me go Malfoy!" I demanded.

"No"

"Why not?" asking wide eyed into his steel eyes

"Superior people belong on top, that's why" _My heart pounding._

I'm Hermione Granger, the girl who helped Harry Potter, the boy who lived, help figured out a way to defeat the Dark Lord. Why couldn't I figure a way to get away from Malfoy of all freaking people?

I leaned up and placed my lips upon his.

From that kiss on, Draco and I, we were hooked in every sense of the word. Mentally, physically and _sensually_. Yes sensually. With every touch, every kiss, every stroke of the skin, magic.

_You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you that we were different, completely  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

I don't know how it happened. We kept it as quietly and secretly as we could. But within weeks, there were new rumors around the school. Everybody had his or her say of this situation. Of course Harry and Ron questioned, especially Ron. Poor Ron. It still kills me that I hurt him the way I did. I couldn't help it. Even though Draco was the _enemy,_ it was all there.

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to_

I hated the moments when I saw him flirting with the other girls to try and keep up with appearances. It made me feel meaningless. But when together he knew how to reassure me. He was good with words. He was always great with those. I was a sucker for each and every single syllable that was spoken out of his mouth. I ate it all up.

May 15th, the ending of what started everything that is my life today.

We were both on a trip to Hogsmeade. He told me that he would meet me at the Shrieking Shack because he had to pick something up. As I strolled around for a bit, on my way to the Shrieking Shack, I heard a giggle.

"Draco?" I mumbled. He staggered backwards. She looked at me in shock. Looking at the both of us, she fled.

_And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away_

"Hey love?" Draco pushing his silver locks back.

My heart ached. I felt betrayed. Maybe I was _just _a fling after all.

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we spent)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

"Don't act so innocent Draco. I just saw you. I always see you with them, I'm sick of it. I'm sick off this." Stepping farther away with the sting of tears beginning to form.

"Hun, she owed me a favor," he said nonchalantly while trying to step forward.

_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl_

"Don't touch me Malfoy" pushing him away hard enough to land him on the floor like third year.

"Hermione? What the hell?" Draco rising from the dirt angered

I was terrified but I wasn't going to fall weak in the knees with his words.

"Well you know what for Malfoy" my voice rising with more confidence.

Draco almost looking muddled

"What are you doing?" tearing forming in my eyes.

"Nothing, nothings babes." He hesitated

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl friend_

"I don't believe you. It looked like you were sucking neck."

"We weren't love. I promise" he reassured.

"No! I don't… No!" putting my hand up, as he walked closer "No more Draco. No more flirting, no more whispers, no more corner eye looks. I can't take it anymore." I said with a surprisingly easy calm.

"Mione?" Draco gulped

"It's over" I ripped off the pendant around my neck, turned around and walked away.

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
but I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
but I should have thought of that before we kissed_

That's what leaves me here today, five years later. I sat on a rock in the area where it ended. I miss the times we had together. He showed me how to feel good about myself as cliché as that sounds.

I missed him. Why? I have no idea; he was a cheater, a liar.

Last I heard of Draco he was engaged to some pureblood witch from somewhere in France or Holland. That was about two years ago.

Nevertheless, this is now. He's probably now happily married with his pureblood wife and pureblood child, living their pureblood life.

As I raised my head towards the Shrieking Shack, something glimmered under the rocks catching my eye. I wiped some leaves and dirt out of the way to find the pendant I threw.

"Wow." with a small tear forming.

"Hi."


	2. Revealed

**Chapter 2: Secrets **

"Draco?" Turning slightly to see him standing there in a business suit and slightly shagged hair.

"The one and only" He smirked

"Um.. Hi?" Quickly putting the necklace into my pocket and wiping my knees.

"Said that already" Draco sitting on a stump next to me "How have you been? It's been like what? Two- three years?"

"Uh… not really." I stuttered, "I mean not a lot, not a lot, you?

"Me, well… I'm now the head of the family name, I live in the manor in Wiltshire." He shrugged

Seeing him again made all those feeling all those memories back. As he talked all I heard was silence coming out of him and just stared at his moving mouth. All I_ could_ hear was my heart trying to escape my chest. But it didn't matter; he was here.

But there was just something nagging me as I stared at him. He looked I exactly like him the hair, to the long slender fingers, to the little crook in his nose. I just never actually realized how much they looked alike until now. My chest starts to hurt knowing the fact that Aiden doesn't know his father.

If you haven't realized by now Aiden is my son, well our son. Yes, a child. I found about the pregnancy 5 years ago today. His name is Tomas Aiden Malfoy and he just turned 4 years old last December. Aiden knows who his father is. He asks about him from time to time. He's a brilliant child. Excels in Quidditch, science and loves Jelly Slugs. Only person I could think of that is excellent on the fields and likes Jelly Slugs is Draco.

Finally snapping out of my thoughts, I realized Draco was staring back at me whilst I did the same to him.

"Sorry, thinking." Shaking my head as I stammered

"See things haven't changed?" There was such sorrow in his stormy grey eyes. "Herms I have to say…"

"Do you know what today is Draco?" I interrupted

"…. Uh May? 16th?" He looked with confusion.

"15th actually." I said matter of fact-ly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Here it happened here." I fuddled with the necklace.

I see his face connecting the small puzzle.

"I'm sorry" Draco lowered his head.

"Draco…" I threw the necklace in his direction.

There was a civil war brewing in my head. I was fighting with myself wondering if I should tell him or not, knowing this might be the only time.

"Yeah"

"Give me your hand"

"Uhh…?" he handed himself hesitantly.

"I have to show you something." I took Draco's hand and apparated to Aiden's daycare.

"Come on, follow me." I ordered.

**Draco's POV**

God, I forgot how overbearing she could be. I'm pretty baffled as to why she brought me this bright colored place. Pretty shocked how strong she was when she dragged me in through the doors.

It's weird seeing her again, let alone her touching me again. I've forgotten how much I've missed her. You know having Little-Miss-Know-It-All around. I miss the smell of coconut and lime on her skin, orchid and vanilla in her hair. I miss having nights with her, surprisingly not in that way (well…) I mean we use to stay up till sunrise before classes started. I've missed her smile, that contagious, bright smile. The smile that would make me want to be with her forever.

Right now I'm just struggling to figure out why the hell she's taken me to this weird, brightly colored place. There are creepy smiling bears with overalls on, on the walls, cats, flowers, painted swing sets and sons with disturbing grins.

"Draco I'm going to need to stay right here please." Hermione let go of my hand. I couldn't resist, I lifted the hand she held and sniffed. Yeah, I know it sounds weird & creepy, but if you were in my shoes right now you'd understand. I can't believe that she still smells of the perfume I gave her.

I stood here for about five minutes when I saw Hermione rounding the corner holding a little boy in her arms. He didn't look a day over five. When she reached me she put the little boy down on the floor and she looked at me. I starred at the boy wondering why he looked so damned familiar.

"Draco I'd… um I'd like you to meet my son." She looked down slightly smiling at the boy.

"Hi" the boy interrupted "I am Tomas-Aiden M. Granger, you are?" reaching his little hand out for a shake and eyebrow rose.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." I took his hand. Once again his little eyebrow rose but in Hermione's direction.

"Mummy he has my middle name." he said surprisingly.

I was confused. Why would Hermione give her son my name?

"I… don't" the only words that I could actually produce, logically.

"Draco he's your son, our son." She put her arm around his shoulders.

"Wait? I… what? He? " I can't breath "Is this a joke Hermione?" I asked forcefully

"Lower your voice you're scaring him." she pulled Tomas closer as his bottom lip began to quiver.

"What the hell Mione? This is low." I started backing away. " Even for a Weasley's standard. What?" Slowly the shock began taking over.

"I need to go. I.. I need to stuff." I stammered, "There's stuff I need… Time." I apparated home.

The thoughts running through my mind were running wild. What was I suppose to think? A child. A boy. Mine? This is Hermione we're talking about. She wouldn't hide such an important thing, would she? Evidently. But is he even mine? The blondish-esque hair maybe. He has her eyes definitely her eyes. The eyebrow that little eyebrow raise.

"FUCK!" I screamed in my foyer. "Ouch" seeing some hair between my fingers.


	3. Surprise

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. I didn't mean too. I was moving out of my dorm and I had to go to my mothers house in Orlando for two weeks and she doesn't have internet. So I couldn't update or anything. But during those two weeks I had all the time in the world to write this. So I did and I'm kinda happy how it sorta roled out. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Stash xcx**

* * *

"_What the hell Mione, why didn't you tell me? I thought you were smarter than this. Why?" right now I was obviously still in shock. But at his moment I really didn't care. I just had to get away and clear my head._

"_I'm sorry I have to go Mione. I'll owl you when I've taken it in." I went to my knees and put my hand on my sons' shoulders "I'm sorry I yelled and scared you Tomas, I'll make it up to you one day. And I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. But it wasn't my fault, please understand that. Bye Mione." With that I left._

Chapter 3: Surprise

'_Why the hell didn't she tell me?' _Draco didn't know what to. He felt completely lost and confused for the first time in his life.

Draco Apparated to the one place that deemed right for him to clear his mind, his Quidditch pitch. When things got bad this was the place where he could clear all thoughts from his mind and come out with some kind of peace to him. All he would do on the pitch was sit right in the middle and think.

The sound of father sounded dreadful and way to scary for him to think about. He didn't want to raise Aiden fearing him, but wanting to love and respect him. The sound always made him cringe. As a boy, Draco was beaten if he _accidentally_ called Lucius daddy. Lucius didn't care about Draco that much. He just thought of him as an heir to the family fortune, that's all. Lucius never went to a Quidditch game when he was in secondary school or never _made_ it to a birthday party. He never ever gave Draco a hug, an 'I love you' or even said he was proud of him.

'_Merlin's Temple, five years, five fucking years and have I find out like this? Smart my ass. Why, just fucking why? I seriously thought she would tell me about having a child._' Draco sat in an Indian position with his head in his hands.

'_I don't know what to do. I have a kid. What the hell Mione!! One second I'm England's leadin' man and now a father of a son. Who would have thought? I can't do this. I don't get along with kids, let alone me supporting one. I'm probably more of a kid than he will probably ever be. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione started teaching him how to read right in the womb._' He laughed to himself.

The thought of he being a dad started to sound pretty good, as long as Hermione was back in his life. It gave him the reason to talk and see her everyday again. Draco saw this as a way by the gods to raise a child the way he always wanted to be raised.

'_I still need to find out why she broke up with me. Or why she even thought I was cheating on her. She didn't even want to hear me out. Damn, she could be so hardheaded sometimes. FUCK! I'm a father._' Draco shivered and ran his hands through his silky hair. '_What am I suppose to tell my mother? Eh, she's never going to accept Aiden as a grandchild. She's gonna have the deal with it. Ugh, why do Purebloods have to be such assholes? Man, what am I gonna do? Obviously stop partying. Oh shit, I have to make room for him. Well, the room I have but not a room for him._'Draco smirked to himself.

Draco finally felt a little better about the whole situation. Still shaken and stirred by it, but a little better. All Draco had to do now was to make up five years to Aiden. But how to start?

Meanwhile …

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know what to. He just freaked out and left." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Well darling you know what I'm about to say about that boy."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. That he's a Malfoy and they're all up to no good. No matter how much they say they've changed." Hermione said in a sing song voice

"Well." Mrs. Weasley surprised. "Ok, then you know already. Now that he's back in your life. 'Mione, just be careful, _very_ careful my deary. Not just for you but, for little Aiden's sake."

Mrs. Weasley poured some freshly brewed tea in Hermione's teacup. Hermione took a sip before talking again.

"You know Mrs. Weasley, Draco seemed like he actually cared. Even though when I told him he freaked out, but I don't know anymore. It's been to long, I just don't know him anymore." A tear came out of her eye.

"Oh. Don't cry my dear, be strong for Aiden. I think he needs it now, especially that his father came out of nowhere in his life."

"I know I just can't help it. This happened way to fast for Aiden and me." Hermione took her last swig of tea and stood up.

"Ready to leave deary?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah, Aiden has to wake up early for a class trip tomorrow. And I still have to figure out some things and probably contact Draco to see what we're or he's going to do about this." Hermione got up from her chair and called for Aiden.

"Aiden, Aiden sweetie it's time to go home, you have the trip tomorrow. Aiden! Aiden, honey, where are you?" Hermione became frantic and started to look around the house like a crazy women. "Aiden, where are you? This is not funny anymore young man. You better show yourself right now."

Hermione was completely freaked out now. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't find him anywhere. She franticly looked around the house before she ran into George and Fred.

"_Ermione_, you ok? You don't look all to pretty." Fred said

"Fred you arse, you don't say that to a beautiful women like herself."

"I'm not in the mood right now guys." Hermione looked down with tears in her eyes. "I… I can't find Aiden, I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, Hermione don't freak out. I saw him last in the yard near the pond." George took her in his arms and rubbed her back. Hermione sighed a big sigh. "It looked like he was talking to somebody, but the tree was blocking the person or something."

Hermione looked up at him with confusion.

"Can you take me to him cause there's a lot of trees surrounding the huge pond you have." She sniffed and George wiped the tear.

"Sure, no problem. Fred are you coming with?" George asked.

"Nah, I have to go back to the shop and do some inventory. I'll see you later Mione." Fred gave George a wink to him.

"Bye Fred."

"Oh and Mione, are we still on for taking Aiden Quidditch museum on Saturday?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded as George led her out to the pond in the back. Fred Apparated.

"So, what's this I hear about the run in with platinum boy?" George asked

"How did you hear about it already?"

"You know everything has its way of traveling through out this house." Hermione blushed as George put his arm back around her shoulders.

"I guess. It was so hard seeing him again. I almost didn't tell him about Aiden" Hermione looked up at him while walking.

"Again!" Greg said with sarcasm "Jeez Mione, I don't know why you were so scared to tell him. It's just basically one of those moments where it's make it or break it, you know what I mean?"

"When did you get all philosophical on me George Weasley?" Hermione giggled.

"It pops up when it wants to." They laughed. "Good, that's the smile I wanted to see."

Hermione blushed

"Well there he is Mione. See no worries. He's fine and umm… talking to himself." George lifted a brow.

Hermione ran to Aiden and wrapped her arms around the little boy like a snake around a prey.

"Don't you ever do that to me again young man. You scared the daylights out of me." Hermione said breathy.

"What did I do mummy?" Aiden asked confused. Hermione pulled him away with her hands on each of his shoulders.

"Mummy couldn't find…" Hermione looked up in shock

"Hermione." Draco stood up from sitting against the grass. "I… I want to expla… "

"Come on Aiden we need to go." Hermione interrupted and grabbed Aiden by his shoulders and began walking towards the house.

"Hermione stop, please. I want to finally explain myself and get this situated. Please Mione." Draco followed behind her. Hermione turned around with forced and pushing her son behind her.

"No! Not this way Draco. Don't expect for me to drop everything I have to do to _explain_ everything to you at this moment. Member not everything is going to be served to you on a silver platter. But well, in your case maybe." Hermione was furious. She was pissed beyond belief, she couldn't believe that Draco would approach her in this way to explain everything to him.

"Please Hermione. I just want to know why." Draco begged.

"Draco send me an owl or something. Then we can talk and privately. Aiden and I have more important things to do. I can't believe you came here Malfoy." Hermione stomped away with Aiden holding her hand, he looking back at Draco and waving with a smile. Draco waved back and Apparated back to the mansion.

Once at the mansion Draco practically ran to the study to write Hermione the note. He sat at his big desk, stared at his parchment and quill. He didn't know what to say to Hermione. Draco was at loss of words. So Draco got up and went to his mini-bar and poured himself a little bit of Scotch and Firebreath mix with a little Missoniworm extract to calm him. With his drink in one hand, the other hand loosening the tie of his shirt and the clip from his robe, he sat back down in front the unwritten letter. He took another swig before he picked up the quill again and started thinking about what he was going to write. He couldn't think of anything. He was dumfounded. He had the words running through head but they didn't want to travel onto the paper. It took Draco a couple of minutes to finally figure out what he was going write. Once the quill met the parchment it flowed out like he was writing his broom.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for today. I'm so sorry that I freaked out like that. I really didn't expect for you to drop a bomb on me like that. I would have never figured that you would bring me to a one of those Muggle places to introduce me to my child. Well, our child Hermione. I just want to know why you have never told me about Aiden. I would have given the world to him if you told me from the beginning. I would have been able to help you Mione. This is still coming to a shock for me. Almost too much for one day. I still can't believe I have a child. Hermione, I still care for you and I want to help you raise Aiden. I would gladly step up to my parental duties and do what I can to make up for all these years. I want to get together so we can talk about this properly. Please Hermione give me a chance to explain myself. There is so much we need to talk about. Please reply to this._

_Yours truly,_

_D. Malfoy _

Draco folded the letter into three's and melted wax of his family crest to close it. He walked to his Owlery and tied it to an owl's leg.

"Try and find a witch named Hermione Granger, she lives in Muggle London. Find her as quick as possible. This is urgent." The owl who'd and flapped its wings wildly on Draco's arm, he gave the owl one last treat and sent it on its way.


	4. Beginning

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for today. I'm so sorry that I freaked out like that. I really didn't expect for you to drop a bomb on me like that. I would have never figured that you would bring me to one of those Muggle places to introduce me to my child. Well, our child Hermione. I just want to know why you have never told me about Aiden. I would have given the world to him if you told me from the beginning. I would have been able to help you Mione. This is still coming to a shock for me. Almost too much for one day. I still can't believe I have a child. Hermione, I still care for you and I want to help you raise Aiden. I would gladly step up to my parental duties and do what I can to make up for all these years. I want to get together so we can talk about this properly. Please Hermione give me a chance to explain myself. There is so much we need to talk about. Please reply to this._

_Yours truly,_

_D. Malfoy _

_Draco folded the letter into three's and melted wax of his family crest to close it. He walked to his Owlery and tied it to an owl's leg._

"_Try and find a witch named Hermione Granger, she lives in Muggle London. Find her as quick as possible. This is urgent." The owl who'd and flapped its wings wildly on Draco's arm, he gave the owl one last treat and sent it on its way._

**Chapter 4: the Beginning of a Reason**

Weeks passed by and there was still no word from Hermione. Draco had sent letter, after letter, after letter to her, but nothing had come. Draco was worried about her but he was finally able to sit down and have time for himself and think about everything that had happened a couple of weeks aAll he wanted to do now was be in little Aiden's life more than ever. Draco had even started planning on making a room for Aiden and making a new wing just for Hermione to move into. Draco wanted to make up everyday that he hadn't been there for Aiden and Hermione. He wanted to come home and have his son running towards him with a smile on his small face because his daddy was there to play mini-Quidditch with him.

**Over in Diagon Alley…**

"Alright, Hermione this is getting pretty ridiculous. It's obvious the man really cares about Aiden and I don't believe I'm actually saying this about the man, but I think he deserves to finally get to know him," George said.

"But…" Hermione hesitated.

"No, Hermione! I'm sorry, but you need to stop being a baby about this and let the man know his child. He's obviously over that fact that you hid Aiden for so long. But, just face it, Hermione, he cares for Aiden and you and wants to be there for the both of you without having to be pressured about the situation. The man is doing this _voluntarily_."

Hermione was shocked that she was hearing all of this from George Weasley. But he had a point, Draco was trying to be in Aiden's life. But, it was all still too much, even for her, because she thought that he would deny that he was his child. Secretly she actually wanted Draco to not accept Aiden as their child so she can just go back to living the life she fell accustomed to without Draco.

"But, George how am I… what am I suppose to say to Draco. I mean, I've ignored every single letter that he's written to me."

"Well, I don't know, writing back to him would be a great start." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess, my arse" George mimicked. "Hermione, sorry to burst your _perfect _bubble, but you were one of the brightest witches that graduated from Hogwarts. I mean, no offense, this whole situation isn't a position the Hermione we all grew to love would put herself in. She would have told Draco the second she found out that she was pregnant and made him live up to his responsibilities."

"That's the thing, George, I was going to tell him, but he was fondling the other girl on the tree. He kept trying to explain himself, saying that it was all nothing that and that I was taking the whole thing out of proportion." Hermione sighed and stared at her cup of tea and side of biscuits.

"Okay, once again, I don't believe I'm taking the guy's side, but maybe he was actually telling the truth. Maybe you did see their position the wrong way. You should really let the man explain himself. Invite him to dinner or something. Start talking. Do something so you won't have to be in this mess anymore. Because seriously this whole 'deep thoughts of George Weasley' is starting to run thin on stock. I mean I've never given so much advice in my life before and actually mean it."

Hermione laughed "You're too cute, George Weasley."

"Oh, well, Hermione, I know this already." George blushed.

"But, seriously, I want to thank you, George, for everything these past couple of weeks. You've been there for Aiden and me. I really don't know how to thank you for all of that. It meant… well it means a lot to me." Hermione now blushing.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll be there for you and Aiden any time you need me, day or night, whatever time. And to pay me back for that thank you. I think I know how you can repay me."

"How?"

"You could go out on a date with me one night or something."

"I… George, wow!!" Hermione was shocked; she didn't know what to say. She definitely wasn't expecting that. "I don't know what to say."

"You _could_ say yes," George smirked.

"Umm… I will say yes but if you don't mind … could I give you a rain-check on it though? With everything and all … it'll be too much for me right now."

"It's all right. I'm going to take that more as a promise."

"Okay" Hermione her last swig of tea before starting to get up and out of the chair.

"Where are you going, 'Mione?" asked George

"Time to pick up my son from school," Hermione smiled.

"Wow, time already? How long have we been here?"

"About two and a half hours. But," she hesitated, "do you want to come with me to pick him up?"

"Yeah sure, I don't have to be at the shop tonight."

George and Hermione paid their bill and headed off to Aiden's school. After picking Aiden, Hermione said her goodbyes to George and headed home with Aiden and try to contact Draco as soon as possible. As Hermione was pulling into her high-rise flat parking lot, she saw a glimmer of what she thought to be platinum hair. Her heart started to pound as she was drove closer to her parking space; her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Draco was sitting on the curb with an owl hovering around him. He was looking to the ground with such a mournful face. Hermione pressed her foot on the break and froze. She didn't know what to do.

"Mummy, Mummy, is that Mr. Malfoy?" Aiden noticed excitedly. Hermione shamefully placed her head on the steering wheel and nodded. "Then why did you stop the car? I want to say hi."

"Because, love, he's sitting in the parking space and you don't want mummy running him over now, do you?"

"No, no, that'll be no good, Mummy." Aiden started to fix himself in his car seat. He pulled up his tie from his school uniform and licked his hand to fix his platinum locks.

Hermione finally got up the courage to finally take her foot off the break and slowly enter the parking space. While pulling in, Draco still didn't noticed a black colored car pulling into the spot, until he heard a loud honking from the moving machine. Draco shockingly looked up to see Hermione in the driver's seat with a slight smirk on her face. Draco then realized that he was sitting on the curb of the spot and got up quickly, wiped any dirt off his butt and slowly moved back onto the sidewalk. Hermione pulled in fully, turned off the car and spoke first.

"Hi, Draco, How do I owe this pleasure of you being here?" she edged with pure sarcasm. She walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Well. I wanted to see my son since you haven't answered any of my letters." Draco not wanting to let go.

Forgetting that Aiden was in the car, he rolled down his window and screamed for Hermione for a couple of minutes. Hermione abruptly let go of Draco and ran to unbuckle Aiden from his car-seat.

"Thank you mummy for remembering you had a son." Aiden ran to Draco and gave him a huge hug around his legs. Draco didn't know how to respond to this. He's never felt so much unconditional love in his life before. So by instinct he picked up Aiden and hugged him back tightly.

Hermione looked at them both hugging each for the first time and realized she made the worst decision in her life, by not letting Draco know about his son earlier. She didn't think that Draco and Aiden would take to each other so quickly that it made her cry. She stood there for a moment letting everything finally sink in when she realized that Draco and their son were standing there with the same expression their faces, looking at her. Hermione wiped her tears, snuffled a bit and smiled.

"Sorry, just happy to finally see you together, that's all." Hermione snuffled again. "Now let's go upstairs and have a talk shall we Draco?"

Draco nodded his head. About 20 minutes later they both were sitting in the living room, sipping on freshly brewed tea.

"Soo…"

"I don't know Draco. You were the one sitting in my parking space."

"Well…" Draco muttered and pushed his hair back. "Well Min… Hermione, that afternoon at that place"

"Daycare" she interrupted

"Daycare, whatever. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to respond to something like that. I mean, damn Hermione, five years!? Five years, how could you?" his voice becoming slightly louder.

"Draco, lower your voice, Aiden could hear you." Hermione demanded in a hush voice.

"I'm sorry. It just gets me riled up that you made me miss the first four years of his life. That!! I don't think I could ever forgive you for, 'Mione. I mean, a child. I thought you smarter."

Tears started to slowly stream down Hermione's face. She placed her teacup onto the coffee table, excused herself and headed toward the bathroom.

'_Hermione, what did you just get yourself into?_' she asked herself. '_Merlin's sake! I should have at least old him. I shouldn't have reacted so overdramatic like that. Ugh!! Maybe I shouldn't have told him so suddenly like that. No, no, no, I did the right thing, right?_' Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. '_God I look horrible._' Hermione fixed herself up, cleaned her dried up tears and headed back to the living room.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" worried Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"On my defense, I want to say I didn't and wasn't cheating on you." Draco said seriously.

"Pfft…"

"No, really, Hermione. I wasn't doing anything like that. I loved you and well… I still do. But honestly, I wasn't cheating on you. I was asking her for a favor, a favor for the both of us."

"And what type of favor would that be?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I'm going to start from the beginning."

"I guess, go ahead. I have all night" Hermione sighed.

"Well it started about a week before we broke up."


End file.
